Dragon Ball Z Gohans Reform
by CrimsonShadowDragon
Summary: The second chance of a life thought to have been wasted, even though he has done great things in his time. He always thought he was only a liability. Now he has been given a chance that not many ever get. Choices will be made that will bring about reform.
1. Prologue

**Dragon Ball Z-Gohans Reform**

All rights reserved to the creator of Dragon Ball Z I do not own or gain any profit what so ever so peace!!!!

All right so this is my first fan-fic woo!!

**Prologue**

**

* * *

  
**

This is a story that has been told so many times in so many ways on how it has happened and what went on during his life. We have heard of Gohan and his adventures with his father Goku and his Brother Goten. Gohan throughout his life always followed directions on what he had to do with his life and never with what he wanted to do.

As he lay on his final moments of the end of his life he saw everything flash before him as if he relived it. He saw: Raditz, Vegeta and Nappa, Freiza, The Androids, Cell, Majin Buu and so on when finished he realized that he has almost always had no choice. That he was never really all that much help always had to be saved every time. As everything faded to black and he waited to stand before King Yemma he was sent to a different place somewhere that was pitch black. He looked around in every direction and as far as he could see was black.

All of a sudden he heard a sound behind him when he turned he saw nothing there and he kept looking when something leaned over his shoulder and said, **"What'cha looking at?"** He Jumped 20 feet into the air and as he landed he turned around. Dropped into a fighting stance and looked where he was just standing. What was standing there was a woman dressed in blue battle saiyan armor and a tail wrapped around her waist standing about chin height to him with long black spiky hair down to her butt.

Gohan looking bewildered demanded, "Who are you and where am I!"

She just laughed at him and smiled saying, **"why you're dead obviously so you're being judged where all saiyans who are not finished just yet go and I am the goddess Sophia I rule over this realm."** Gohan just stared at her like she was crazy and asked, "What happened to king yemma, wasn't I supposed to go to the other world when I died."

"…**.Yes, well normally that is what happens when you die, you see some saiyans when they die, feel like they didn't live up to what they should have they are reborn, reformed or they don't get that chance it all depends on what they did in life,"** Sophia explained, **"if they have been corrupt and have done evil deeds or they were good and did some good things, but not pure enough they get sent back to king yemma to await their final judgment. Now in your case, as we have been talking you were being judged. Only the pure hearted of saiyans get this chance to be reborn."**

A gobbed smacked gohan asked, "So you are saying that I get a second chance at life the way I want it?" She nodded at him and said, **"You only get one second life Gohan, but you get the choice of whether or not you want it. Because if you agree there is no going back this life will be as it never existed, though you will retain every bit of memory you have of it."**

As Gohan stood there thinking of all that would be lost he kept thinking that this is his chance to change things. Then he remembered all the good times he had with his Dad mom and brother. All of his friends especially videl and pan so he made up his mind and told her, "No, I may not have had a choice with what I did with my life but I still loved it. I can't take everything away for something so selfish just because I get the choice."

She just laughed and smiled, **"congrats Gohan you passed the final judgment you would never give up someone else's chance to live if you had the choice to do something about it." "This world will continue on as if nothing ever happened, I will inform king yemma that he won't need to anything about you, I have it all under control." **

"Wait you mean I get the second chance, but what about everyone else, I thought I said no?" Gohan asked. **"They will be fine without you, king yemma will tell them that you were chosen to do something for the kais." "I know you said no, but I do know if nothing would happen to everybody else you would have said yes so, I just skipped that part," **Sophia smiled at him.

**"This won't hurt at all just close your eyes and I will do the rest,"** she told him. "Wait!!! Where am I going?"He exclaimed. **"Well you will be going back to when you were four so you have time to readjust to your surroundings and what not. You will have a year till raditz kidnaps you,"** she replied, **"you won't ever see me again, I was serious this is a onetime deal you will never go back to your time or to this other world even in death."** Sophia asked him again, **"Now close your eyes please, so I may start."** As he closed his eyes the last thing he saw was a fist come flying at him and hit him in the face and everything went black again. As Gohan disappeared Sophia whispered, **"Goodbye Gohan and good luck, you will need it."**

**

* * *

  
**


	2. Getting Started

**Dragon Ball Z-Gohans Reform**

Disclaimer: I do not own or gain any profit from this I only gain the enjoyment of writing it for fans who love DBZ woo!!

**A.N. /****Ok second chapter guys thanks for the reviews and the advice. I went back and edited the prologue I hope the grammar is better in it. If not I am going to need to get a beta to help out with this cause I have horrendous grammar sometimes. Hopefully its not to bad this time **

**Getting Started**

**

* * *

  
**

As Gohan awoke he realized that he was in unfamiliar surroundings. He kept thinking he should be dead instead of waking up. Then he realized what had transpired not too long ago before he was rudely punched in the face by the goddess Sophia. As he looked around to see where he was, he noticed that it was his old room when he was growing up as a child except, there was not just books; it was messier with a whole lot of toys everywhere he could see.

It was like he was actually able to be a kid instead of a scholar, but he could still see that books were open on a desk and that he had been working in them recently. As he got up out of bed to get ready he fell flat on his face because of the height difference. He got up and almost fell backwards onto his butt, though he caught himself he wondered why he almost fell backwards. He walked to his closet and reached for some clothes to put on. As he was putting on his pants he felt something behind him, so he reached behind him. What he felt was his tail that hasn't been there in a long time. He jumped for joy and started doing a little dance. He then changed into what was in his closet which was a pair of red pants, a white tank top and a pull over shirt.

He heard what sounded like his mothers yell, "BREAKFAST IS READY!" from down the hall. Then he walked out of his door to the hallway to go to the kitchen to find his dad already at the table looking like he was about to die if he didn't eat at that very second. As Gohan walked into the kitchen Goku whined, "Come on Chi-Chi can I please eat now I am starving." Chi-Chi just gave Goku a stern look and yelled, "No Goku not until Gohan gets to the table and that's final, so stop your whining."

Gohan decided to make his presence known by clearing his throat. This made his mom and dad look up at him and smile or in Goku's case smile and say, "Finally I can eat." Which earned him a good smash to the head by a frying pan courtesy of Chi-Chi. Gohan laughed and sat down while thinking, _"I missed these days, never realized that till now."_ His mom put a plate in front of him then his dad so they both started eating at a rapid inhuman pace.

After they were finished eating they both got up to go outside. Goku started stretching and punching the air till his fists were just a blur. Gohan was sitting staring off into space thinking about what happened before he woke up back in his four year old body and his parents were around. He just couldn't believe that all of it was real.

He wanted to see what he could still do like sense power levels or even harness his power. Even though his current body has never had any sort of training. So he started trying to find his center but it was taking a lot longer than normal to bring it out. After about two hours of trying he finally brought it to the surface. He frowned and thought to himself, _"was I always this weak when I was little, no wonder I always needed help."_ So he decided he was going to change that starting right now. He looked towards his dad who was still training and sparing an imaginary enemy.

"Hey dad," Gohan called, "Can we start my training."

"Well I don't see why not," he asked, "did you ask you mom if you could."

"No and I am not going to either dad this is what I want not her," Gohan exclaimed with a determined look on his face. "So can we start my training now?"

"Yeah ok, but your moms going to kill me when she finds out." Goku sighed accepting his fate, "Well let's get started then Gohan." While thinking, _"I hope chi-chi doesn't kill me."_

_

* * *

  
_

**There will be a poll on my profile for if videl should be introduced at ****an early date and build from there or keep it same as cannon when they meet but not how they met just age wise. Not as long as the first one, but next chapter I will try to make a lot longer. Let me know what you think of it though and as always R&R flames are welcome.**


	3. A Different Choice

**DBZ-Gohan's Reform**

**A Different Choice**

Disclaimer:I do not own Dragonball Z or its characters

**_AN:Sorry I have been busy and I have been grounded for doing something stupid. Not as many reviews as I would like, but if I just did this for the reviews that would be stupid. I thank you for those that did review and gave me helpful tips that I could use and if you didn't its ok no problem. I would like to point out the poll that is on my profile it would help me with what way to take the story thank you._**

* * *

An entire year had come to pass with happy moments and hardships, but alas it was time for Radditz to show his ugly face. His mother had been pissed that he wanted to become a fighter instead of a scholar. Over that year his mother kept trying to persuade him thinking he didn't know what he was thinking. Despite his mother he still trained harder than ever and grew stronger than he was at that age the first time around.

As the day came he prepared himself for what was to come. He had got up that morning had breakfast with his mom and dad after wards he went outside and started his daily exercises. When his father finally came to ask if he wanted to go and meet his friends with him.

Gohan stopped in mid punch and looked at his dad and replied, "Yeah sure." "When are we leaving to go see them?"

"In a couple of minutes we will I just have to let your mother know we are leaving," Goku replied back with a smile and ran back inside to go tell chi-chi that they were leaving.

A few minutes later Goku came running back outside sporting a couple bumps on his head yelling for Gohan to come on and took off into the air with chi-chi running out the house brandishing her frying pan yelling, **"YOU BETTER COME BACK IN THREE HOURS OR YOU WILL NOT BE EATING FOR A WEEK AND ON THE COUCH FOR A MONTH!"**

Goku laughed and flew faster with Gohan giving his mom a wave and taking off after him. After catching up to his dad he started going faster to the point that they were racing though Gohan was still following his dad. After a bit they reached Kame Island and landed on the ground just outside of the house.

When Goku landed he called out, "Hey guys!"

Everyone came running out side yelling, "Goku!"

Mean while Gohan was just standing off to the side having memories of these people from his past life, but keeping quiet so he didn't interrupt even though he wanted to join in on the reunion because he hadn't seen these people in a long time.

Finally Bulma noticed him standing off to himself so she asked, "Hey Goku? Who's the kid are you babysitting?"

"No I am not babysitting," he smiled while walking over and standing behind Gohan saying, "guys I would like you to meet my son Gohan."

Everyone fell down anime style and got up looking like he was insane. Goku just brushed it off and continued to smile oblivious to everyone's looks. Mean while Gohan was laughing on the inside having not remembered those looks the first time cause he was playing with a crab.

When he started paying attention again Bulma was right in his face. He jumped back freaked out wondering how she got that close to him without noticing her at all.

She said, "Your kind of cute," while pinching his face.

Gohan just knocked her hand away and rubbed his face while glaring at her. She just smiled and said, "My name is Bulma and the guy with no hair is Krillin, the guy with no hair and the long beard with sunglasses is Master Roshi."

All Gohan said was hi and waved at them though in his head he wasn't calm he was tense and keeping a sharp sense of his surroundings so he knows when his uncle will show up because as of right now he could sense him far off near Piccolo. After a few minutes his uncle took off heading in this direction at a fast pace from here he couldn't sense any hostility which he thought was weird. He was at a loss on what he was sensing because he remembered his uncle being hostile, but then again he couldn't sense ki at this point in his first life. He would just have to wait for Radditz to show up to see what will happen.

When he arrived everyone that could sense ki stopped what they were doing and looked up at Radditz as he descended to the ground. When he landed on the ground he spoke up, "I finally found you after so long; this is where they sent you before Vegetasei's destruction."

Goku looked confused, "what are you talking about? Who are you?"

Radditz laughed, "You must have hit your head as a child but if you must know I am your brother Radditz and I have been looking for you for a long time."

Goku looked shocked at what he just heard and stared at what apparently is his brother. Meanwhile Bulma and krillin were looking at the thing wrapped around his waist Bulma finally spoke her concern, "y-you h-ha-have a t-t-tail," she shakingly pointed at him.

Radditz looked like she was stupid while saying, "Stupid woman all saiyans have tails, they are born with them."

"What's a saiyan?" Goku asked puzzled. Radditz stared at him dumb founded thinking he was insane to have forgotten that. "The Saiyans were a powerful race, that have no limitations to their strength or power," Radditz began, "About fifty years ago they were wiped out by a 'comet', but that is a lie, that was told to the last few remaining saiyans." "A lie that up until recently we all have believed, but the truth is that the planet was destroyed by an evil tyrant named Frieza." "Our father was the final straw that he used to put our race to extinction." "He was a low class warrior and completing missions that even high class elites would have trouble with." "His name was Bardock and he was a strong warrior and his name will be remembered and not forgotten for what he has done."

Gohan looked shocked because he had never heard the full story before finally spoke up, "Why are you here, I know you didn't come all this way to just explain our history, not to be rude or anything."

Radditz looked to Gohan when he noticed he had a tail when he said, "so I take it you're my nephew seeing as you have a tail," then looked to Bulma and asked, "is this your mate Kakarot?"

Goku asked, "Who is Kakarot?"

"You dumb ass," Radditz yelled at him.

"I am not his mate you jerk," exclaimed Bulma while gesturing to Goku who just happened to be next to her and got hit in the face.

"Whatever woman, I came here for a reason," he growled, "I need you Kakarot to come with me along with your son, we need your help."

"Who is we, I only see you," Goku said dumbly, "I am not leaving my home and everyone I care about."

"Fine Kakarot, then they will be coming here within the year," Radditz finally said, "and we is the other two remaining saiyans their names are Prince Vegeta and Nappa."

Gohan's eyes widened thinking something really changed with him being trained early on, but he had no idea that it would change with Radditz living instead of dying. He now finally understood the implications of reforming his life.

* * *

_**AN:I hope this is long enough for you guys that hat reviewed and put alerts on my story and i am sorry i have not updated in a while as it says up top why i have not been able to update please R&R as always flames and criticism are welcome and i hope you like the update and the latest installment of DBZ-Gohans Reform. By the way when i finished this last night i hadn't had much sleep and am still going on two days of no sleep if there are any problems that you see let me know please and i will fix them.**_


	4. Some Things cannot be changed

**DBZ- Gohan's Reform**

**Some Things cannot be changed**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any DBZ characters or any money what so ever for this_

_Thanks for those that reviewed the story no on ward to the reading wooooo_

_

* * *

  
_

Gohan, his father, his uncle, krillin, Bulma, and Master Roshi; all stood there talking about the saiyan history. Though they were talking, Gohan was lost in thought about what he could change or prevent. He was shaken on the shoulder a moment later by his dad. He shook his head while Goku said**, "come on we got to get home, you coming,"** he looked to Radditz. **"Yeah, I would like to,"** he replied, as Goku and Gohan took off into the air, he followed soon after.

When they landed, Chi-Chi was standing outside with her frying pan in hand glaring at Goku, who at that time was trying to hide behind Gohan. Gohan side stepped out of the way past his mom quickly. He sighed when he made inside without being pounded into the ground. He looked back at his dad who was shaking like a leaf. He looked like he was going to die of fright at any moment of fear.

Just as Chi-Chi was about to do something, Radditz landed behind Goku while saying**, "Kakarot she is just a woman, stop cowering, you are a saiyan act like it."** Goku turned around with wide eyes whispering**, "You have just doomed the both of us." "What are you tal-,"** that was all Radditz got out cause Chi-Chi was pounding him into the ground.

While she was doing that _(unearthly screams in the background)_ Goku tried to sneak off. He had only taken a step before his face met the ground. Chi-Chi stood above him asking**, "Where the hell do you think you are going Goku,"** in a low scary whisper.

Goku was now sporting a nice sized bump on his head was now cowering in fear. Gohan shook his head at both his uncle and dad. Before his mom could continue Gohan called out to his uncle _(who was still on the floor moaning in pain)_**, "So, Uncle Radditz still think there is no reason to fear my mother."**

Chi-Chi who had heard what Gohan had had said about Radditz asked**, "Uncle Radditz?"**

At that point Goku stood up with a smile while saying**, "Yup, this is Radditz my brother."** Chi-Chi just looked at Goku in shock that he had family. Slowly a smile started to form on her face. She then hugged Goku while screaming**, "I am so happy for you that you have family."**

Radditz slowly got up thinking what the hell just happened, one second she is all possessed by satin then is super happy. Chi-Chi let go of Goku then grabbed Radditz and Goku to drag them both into the house.

Gohan the entire time that was going on was laughing and rolling on the floor at the entire display that was going on.

When they were all inside Chi-Chi let them drop to the floor in a heap of jumbled limbs. They both stood up rubbing their arms wondering how she had pulled the both of them into the house when they weigh a lot. Chi-Chi looked at the both of them saying**, "So, I wasn't expecting any body for company besides my boys, though they eat a lot, there should be enough for you to." **

Radditz looked surprised that someone he just met was so trusting of him already. Gohan started for the door when his mother demanded**, "Where do you think you are going young man." **Gohan turned around, but was still slowly walking to the door while scratching his head in the son fashion saying**, "hehe… I am going to go train."**

Chi-Chi saw something flash beneath his eyes that she has seen on some occasion with the strange behavior he has been exhibiting all year. She almost thought that this wasn't her son, but she knew it was almost as if he was older and wiser then he seemed he should be at some points. She thought he always seemed to have an ulterior motive for everything he did. Like for instance when he started training last year.

During that entire time she had been thinking Gohan had slipped when he had noticed she was lost in thought. As he reached the start of the forest he lifted up into the air and took off into the distance.

As he left he didn't sense that someone had been watching him since he had gotten home. A small tear fell to the ground as she said something so soft that if you had even been listening, you would think it had never been said, as she faded away.

As Gohan was flying he thought he thought he had heard a whisper on the wind saying_**, "I am sorry for this." **_He came to a sudden halt trying to listen to see if he was hearing things, but after awhile of nothing, he kept going.

Gohan landed in a large clearing, which seemed to be war torn, like a huge battle had taken place there. He looked around thinking of the training that he and his dad had done in this spot, but also of their first conversation that had gotten his dad to train harder than ever.

_Flashback_

You see two figures on the ground at a standoff both waiting for the other to make the first move. They were both torn up very bad; one had orange pants with holes in them with a blue sash holding them up and a blue shirt that were barely hanging on at all. The other figure was in the same shape but with black pants and a red sash and red shirt in tatters around his waist. Suddenly the one with orange pants flashes forward when he stops where the other figure used to be seconds before. Now he was standing there with his fist straight out while the other figure was on his back breathing hard like the other figure. Both figure looked beaten and torn to exhaustion, but both had smiles on their faces.

"**You are getting better Gohan,"** Goku said with a smile.

"**Thanks dad,"** though it had only been two days since he had first asked to be "trained." Gohan had been thinking about the super saiyan transformation. He was thinking on how to bring it up with his dad without sounding like he was insane.

He finally decided to ask**, "Hey dad?"**

"**Yeah Gohan,"** he answered.

"**Are we even human, I mean I must at least be half, but am I fully human,"** Gohan asked.

Goku looked really puzzled as if he wasn't really sure what he was himself.

"**I don't Know son,"** he looked like he was doubtful that he was human.

"**I get the feeling there is something more to us, like we have a higher purpose,"** Gohan said truly believing that.

Goku looked at Gohan with pride in his eyes while saying**, "Maybe we do, maybe we don't, but only the future can tell and nothing is ever set in stone," **Goku finished seriously.

"**Dad have you ever had a dream where you are walking along a river that is flowing rapidly, till you get to a certain point,"** Gohan paused**, "That you can't get past or any further no matter how hard you try cause there is an invisible wall or force pushing you back from achieving a higher level."**

Goku looked astonished, and then a huge smile appeared on his face saying**, "You had that dream to?" **Gohan nodded and he continued**, "I don't think it's a dream son, I think that the river is your power that flows through your body and the wall or maybe walls are higher levels."**

"**What you said about us not being human makes me believe that you are right about the level of a higher power, but before now I have never thought of not being human,"** Goku said with a thoughtful look. **"I know you and I were the only ones to have tails like ours on the planet," **thinking out loud Goku finished**, "I know Bulma was shocked when she first saw mine."**

Gohan nodded his head saying**, "So if there is a level higher than what our current power level is, should we try to achieve it?"**

The response his dad gave him was jumping into a fighting stance. Gohan followed soon after with a smile and a laugh.

_Flashback end_

Gohan looked around the clearing again he took a step forward before he was knocked into a tree. The last thing he saw before darkness consumed him was a short little goblin creature.

Son residence

Goku and Radditz had been talking to Chi-Chi for about an hour about his recent rediscovered alien lineage. When out of nowhere he sensed Gohan's ki dwindle to almost nonexistent.

Goku stood up and rushed out the door taking off into the air aura blazing a fierce blue with a hint of faded gold in it. Radditz came up behind him his scouter in his hand fried from over load. Even though he couldn't sense ki he felt Kakarot's fluctuating wildly. He thought_, "this is my brother's power!?"_

With Gohan he started waking up. He shook his head wondering what happened, and then he remembered seeing what he had thought to be Garlic Junior. He tried to get up but he couldn't because he was strapped to a chair with normal rope but he could feel something metal around his neck.

"**I see you are awake,"** said a voice right behind him.

"**Garlic Junior?"** he said unsure of what he was saying.

Garlic laughed saying**, "I am surprised you remember me, I am hoping your father will come rushing to his death."**

"**How did you get out of the Dead Zone,"** he growled struggling to get out of his binds.

"**I wouldn't do that if you know what is good for you,"** he replied holding up a remote with a button on while pressing it. Gohan stopped struggling and slumped in his chair with a faraway look in his eyes.

"**However if you must know I found a way to exit in the form of a small opening in that dimension, so I took it, but I think it is only temporary,"** he said smiling.

"**Ah, just in time Goku, Piccolo, and somebody I don't know,"** he continued**, "Kill Goku on sight, I don't want him getting a chance, surprise him by blasting him to oblivion.**

Goku had just landed with Radditz when somebody else with his arms crossed glaring at Goku. **"Piccolo? What are you doing here?"** Goku looked puzzled**.**

"**I felt you kid's ki shoot down to almost nothing, I figured someone who could do that would be a threat to me,"** Piccolo replied.

"**It's the green bean again,"** Radditz smiled.

Goku continued walking again with a purpose in with every step. They soon reached a building that seemed really old, but they all could sense Gohan except for Radditz he was just following along. So they went inside only to come into a huge open space with Gohan sitting there looking dazed like had been drugged.

They all walked over to Gohan to get him out of there. Unknown to the party walking over to Gohan there was someone lurking in the shadows suppressing their ki waiting for a moment to strike as he snuck up on them. As they untied Gohan piccolo noticed the metal band around Gohan's neck.

As this was going on all Gohan could do was watch as one of two of Garlic Juniors men snuck up on his dad. As the thing neared closer to Goku till he was about 5ft behind Goku. The thing struck at point blank range with a ki blast being super charged from nothing. There were two other people that had fired a ki blast that he couldn't see from his position. Though one he knew was Garlic because he could sense him.

When this happened Goku had no time to react, but Radditz grabbed Gohan while piccolo jumped out the way. The last thing anyone saw of Goku was his shocked pain filled face. Gohan watched as his dad was obliviated into nothing. When Radditz and piccolo came to they heard a loud brutal and barbaric yelling.

**"aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"**

**

* * *

  
**

_AN: WOO here is the next chapter in Gohan's reform sorry it has been awhile since I have updated but I had major writers block and things I had to plan for but anyway this is the next installment let me know what you guys think._


	5. Waking Up

**Dragon Ball Z- Gohans Reform**

Waking Up

_**Flash-Back**_

An: ah a new chapter finished this makes me happy i have had this stuck in my note book for a while with writers block but now it is done with so i don't have to worrie about this chapter now lol well here is the next chapter for this story enjoy and also i do not own dragon ball z i just get enjoyment for writing it on this site now R&R lol.

_**

* * *

**_

The Following day after Gohan had asked his dad to train him seeing as his dad would think he had no prior training. Gohan had woken up bright and early that day. He hopped out of bed, this time not falling or stumbling, he went to his closet to get his Gi. Gohan then got dressed, to go down stairs to see if anyone was up but, no one was. He wondered if his dad had told his mom that he was going to train instead of study his whole life. Instead of waiting in the kitchen or going back up stairs till his parents woke up he went outside to start some morning exercises.

First he started with; 100 push-ups, 100 one handed push-ups for each arm, a 100 hand stand push-ups when he finally finished those he was tired already. Though he was tired he pushed onto 200 hundred sit-ups, 200 hundred crunches, 300 hundred squats then to finish off his work out he ran 10 miles around and through the forest. Then to cool down he practiced his kata that his dad had showed him yesterday. Then he tried to incorporate the one he made himself that was the combination of the style piccolo taught him and things he learned on his own into it.

When he finished the katas he sat down to meditate to see where he stood with his own power. It took seconds with years of practice from his previous life to find his center. This contained his power that was a flowing river that seemed to be straining the capacity it could hold. It did seem to be expanding to meet the new power output that was rushing through it. He followed the river in the direction it was flowing till he came to a stop. He looked at what appeared to be a wall that extended a hundred feet straight up. He blinked wondering where that had come from because it had never been there before. He tried to fly up to the top but, he hit a barrier and was shot back to the ground.

He got up and frowned looking back up at the wall that had shot him back to the ground he was now standing on. So he thought, _"maybe powering up would help."_ Powering up to just under what would initiate the super saiyan transformation. He saw and felt his power climb to the point he was shot back from then stopped. He tried to push forward but, it didn't seem like it was budging at all.

While all that was going on his parents had woken up an hour after he had started his exercise. His mom went downstairs to start breakfast while his dad went to go check on him thinking he was still asleep. When finding him not in his room Goku expanded his senses only to find him just outside with his ki fluctuating to indicate that he was training. Goku smiling went back down stairs hoping to go join him when Chi-Chi stopped him asking where Gohan was. Goku at that point remembered he was supposed to tell her that Gohan didn't want to study any more but just to train and do what he wants to do.

"**Chi-Chi, about Gohan?"** Goku said slowly.

"**What about my baby?"** she screeched.

"**Gohan doesn't want to study anymore,"** pausing to catch his breath as chi-chi looked angry and about to faint, **"he wants to train and do what he wants to not what we want him to do."**

Chi-Chi looked livid like she was about to kill Goku for putting that idea in her poor babies head. Goku saw the look and before Chi-Chi could do anything he said to look outside the window and u will see Gohan out there training like he wants to. She did just that and saw Gohan out there just getting back from his run and start on his kata's. The look she saw on his face made her happy but, sad at the same time.

She looked back to Goku saying, **"He looks so happy doing that."**

Goku came up beside him and watched Gohan to. As they watched Goku frowned while saying out loud, **"Where did Gohan learn that kata I didn't teach it to him."**

Chi-Chi looked back to Gohan but all she saw was blurs at that point because Gohan just kicked up the speed. She also frowned wondering how Gohan could already be that fast in such a short time. As they continued watching for the next 30 minutes they saw Gohan stop and sit down relaxing his hands on his lap as he closed his eyes. They both stood there as they watched Gohan frown then Goku felt Gohan's energy spike and sky rocket to a very high level. He looked shocked when he felt his son's power take a sudden jump to unbelievable levels. Alarmed Goku ran outside and kneeled next to Gohan shaking him slightly then harder when he didn't open his eyes. The second Gohan's eyes opened the extreme power vanished from his son.

Back with Gohan inside his center he was going to try again but, someone shook him. His eyes snapped open only to see his dads face change from a worried look to a goofy grin in an instant.

His dad was kneeling next to him still smiling said, **"breakfast will be ready soon come on."** Gohan shook his head smiling back at his dad he got up to walk back inside with his dad.

Once inside his mom came rushing to him scooping him up into her arms once she reached him while hugging him all in one motion saying, **"my baby!"** Gohan looked unnerved, so he asked his mom if she would put him down. She frowned but did as he had asked and watched him fix his clothes and wrap his tail around his waist.

Chi-Chi continued to frown as she watched while thinking, _"When did Gohan start putting his tail around his waist?"_ She shrugged it off smiling at the both of them saying breakfast was ready. They all went to the kitchen sitting at the table to begin eating while grabbing his fork off the table his mother put the food in front of his dad and him. While she went to get her own plate Gohan said quick thank you to his mother and began to eat at a saiyan pace but more dignified. Both his parents looked at him as he started to eat and thought that it was weird because he always ate a little like his father now it was completely different.

Goku asked, **"Is something wrong are you feeling ok Gohan?"**

Gohan looked up smiling saying, **"no I am fine but, really hungry why,"** he laughed. They said no reason while they both began eating or in Gokus case shovel the food into the black hole he called his mouth.

After breakfast Goku and Gohan to go outside to go train when chi-chi asked Gohan, **"Where do you think you're going?"**

Gohan said, **"I am going to go train with dad outside."**

Chi-Chi replied, **"No you are not you are going to march up stairs and go study."**

Gohan stared at her for a minute before saying, **"no,"** in a determined voice.

Chi-Chi looked shocked at what he had said, before pulling her frying pan of doom out of nowhere I might add and swing it down at Gohan's head. Just before the Frying Pan of Doom hit him in the head Gohan stopped it with his hand.

Chi-Chi's eyes opened wide while Gohan softly said, **"I want to train not become a scholar, can't you see that this is what I want to be happy." **

She started to say, **"But-"**

"**No, this is what I want it's my life not yours, I don't want to waist it studying,"** he said with determination.

Chi-Chi started tearing up while she muttered, **"My baby has become a hooligan!"** Gohan shook his head at his mother having heard what she said. He went outside followed by his dad after he looked at Chi-Chi as if saying I told you this is what he wanted.

_**Flash Back End**_

Gohan groaned before his eyes snapped open wondering what had happened before he blacked out. He thought back to what he remembered but, he could only remember his dad getting obliterated then a loud yell. Which he is sure came from him but after there is nothing there just a blank.

He took in his surroundings which he noticed was the inside of his room. He got up to put some clothes on cause he noticed he was only in his boxers. He went down stairs when he noticed he could feel his uncle Radditz, piccolo and his mom's ki all together. When he reached the living room he saw them all sitting down.

Radditz looked up when he heard someone coming down the stairs while saying, "Glad to know sleeping beauty is up and ok." This caused the other two occupants to look over at him and his mother to go running to him to hug him tightly which he returned.

"**What happened?"** Gohan asked looking at the other two.

"**Well…."** Radditz began.

_**Flash Back**_

**"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"**

Every one watched on as Gohan snapped after witnessing Goku being obliterated in front of him. As the power builds inside of him his eyes go completely white as they disappeared. His hair slowly turns gold with flashes of yellow lightning in his gold aura. What happens next as the transformation finishes was so fast that had anyone blinked it would have been over before they could open them again. For in that very instant Gohan phased out only to reappear behind Garlic Junior with his fist going through his back out to his chest. Then in an explosion of blood and smoke Garlic's body went everywhere.

The only thing Radditz and piccolo saw after Gohan disappeared was an explosion of blood from the very spot Junior had only a moment ago been. After it died down and the smoke cleared away they saw Gohan lying there unconscious. Piccolo acted before the remaining henchmen of Garlic could do anything. One by one they fell to the floor with the life leaving their eyes before even hitting the ground.

Radditz standing there after having gotten up from the floor staring at Gohan shocked at what he witnessed. His scouter laid smoking on the ground at his feet after being over loaded by the ki that was coming from Gohan moments only ago.

"**A-A-A super saiyan at his age and he is only a child,"** Radditz thought disbelievingly. **"How is it that he has reawakened the ultimate power at his age, when it hasn't been seen in over a thousand years,"** he continued thinking, **"Prince Vegeta will need to know of this, when he arrives in a year, that the legend is very true."**

_**Flash Back End**_

Gohan frowned after his uncle finished explaining what had happened. **"A super saiyan?"** Gohan asked acting like he didn't know what that was.

"**Yes a super saiyan is what I believe you turned into a couple of days ago,"** pausing for a second, **"there is a legend that when a saiyan reaches the height of their power they will turn into a super saiyan, which is a power unrivaled by anything else."**

Gohan was thinking on how was he able to turn into a super saiyan now but not before. He walked past the occupants of the room to go outside. As soon as he got outside away from the house he got into a powering up stance when everyone in the house came out to see what he was doing.

"**What are you doing kid,"** piccolo asked.

Gohan didn't answer he just began to power up to the point of turning into a super saiyan. A second later he tried pushing past the barrier that was preventing him from transforming since yesterday. The second he started pushing against it he felt something begin to fight back preventing him attaining that part of him. After 10 minutes of trying to force to push past whatever was fighting him it gave in to let him finally transform slowly.

During those 10 minutes his hair would slowly go from black to gold back to black. After finally transforming he was tired he was so tired that right after achieving it he let it go breathing hard. He fell to his knees asking himself why was it so hard to transform. Radditz and piccolo stared shocked at the massive ki that was just displayed by the kid because it was huge.

Just then a hover car landed next to the house. Krillin, Yamcha, Bulma, Tien, and Chiaotzu all got out of the hover craft. They carried with them all but 1 of the seven Dragon Balls which was inside on Gohan's dresser. When they set them down they were glowing indicating another one was nearby and they were almost complete. Chi-Chi ran inside only to come back moments later with the Four Star Dragon Ball. Just as they were about to summon the Eternal Dragon Shenron they were stopped by a voice they all recognized.

"**Hey guys how it is going,"** it said.

"**Goku?,"** Chi-Chi asked.

"**Yeah, it's me,"** he stated then continued, **"don't wish me back with the Dragon Balls just yet, I have a chance to train with someone they call King Kai."**

"**So you want us to wait till Vegeta gets here then dad?"** Gohan asked.

"**Yeah wish me back when he arrives, I should be at King Kai's planet within a couple of weeks," **Goku said. **"Now I got to go bye guys."** That would be the last they would hear of Goku for almost an entire year.

Gohan sighed while thinking, _"Dad still died when he was supposed to and super saiyan is still out of my reach at the moment but, the timeline has already changed yet again_." Radditz looked at Gohan still wide eyed thinking_, "I need to train harder to even catch up or get closer in strength to Kakarot and his nephew Gohan."_

_

* * *

End notes well the poll in profile hardly anyone has voted on it i will keep it up for as long as possible but the longer it stays up the least likely i will have them meet early so vote on it please and thank you. Now i cant believe how many reviews i have gotten its only sixteen but hey i never expected any at all lol well hope you enjoyed this chapter till next time peace people enjoy your life because you may not realize it or you do but it is short so live and never forget who you meet along the way._


End file.
